Freddy in space
Freddy in space better known as FIS is a Five Nights at Freddy's animated film that was created with the help of Gainax the same company that created Panty and Stocking w. Garterbelt. The anime was being produced in 2019 in August Elizabeth D / LDShadowLady confirmed this in an interview with her and the other voice actors. Synopsis Freddy a simple 19-year-old bear who is a teacher learns that his students have been sucked into space so he calls friends and will save his class. Plot Gabriel Frederick Fazbear better known as Freddy is going to his work which is at Rybeyro Agaustor College in the United States and there he bumps into another teacher, Cecilia who is too late to teach. Freddy accompanies her to her office when she arrives in her office. Susie Cecilia gives a kiss on Freddy's cheek that blushes. He starts walking into his office, then sees that his co-worker Jeremy Bonston better known as Bonnie is gathering papers, Freddy helps him gather papers, and Bonnie rushes into his office. But behind Freddy is Susie Fritz's old boyfriend who looks very angry. He threatens Freddy never to talk to Susie again as he will try to "win back" Susie. Freddy goes to his class and starts teaching but his student Elizabeth better known as: Baby asks him if he likes teacher Susie but he says no because he likes another one. After that the signal hits the playground and everyone will snack. Freddy goes to the staff room while he holds an apple he has earned from Baby. When he gets there, he notices that he is only in the room, Susie, Jeremy and Fritz. He sits next to Jeremy and finishes eating his apple and starts correcting some tests so Fritz asks him if he is happy to be a teacher and he says he is. Then it shows Freddy going to school then passes the teacher Steffany Wolf and he blushes, he says hello to her and she says hello to him again. When he arrives at his house, he takes off his shirt and pants and gets in his underwear and throws himself on the bed and gives a slight yawn and starts to sleep. In the daytime, Freddy wakes up to hear a strange noise. He looks at the alarm clock and sees that he is totally late for work, he looks out the window and sees that a cyan blue lightning bolt is over the school and the lightning bolt is groaning the students. He puts on her shirt and pants but her shirt is down so you can see her beefy body a little. Upon arriving there, he sees Susie, Fritz, Jeremy, Steffany watching the school with a shocked face. Everyone was gone and the classrooms were destroyed. Out of nowhere is the city president, Henry Emily, who arrives and asks them to get on his eletro-meter. Everyone enters and then shows their scenes arriving at a place everyone calls Area 100. They land. When they land, they are taken to a small room. Susie sees the shadow of a person in a closet so she opens the closet and sees Charlie Henry's daughter in the closet. Henry asks her to leave the room and wait for him. Henry tells them that this had happened before in the countries: Russia, Japan and Brazil. Henry says that some entity is ripping the Earth dwellers and that he chose Susie, Fritz, Jeremy, Steffany and Freddy because they have great skills Henry sends everyone to a room to change, Susie and Steffany go to the women's room already, Fritz, Freddy and Jeremy go to the men's room to change. There Jeremy tells Freddy that his nickname is Bonnie and Fritz tells Freddy that his nickname is Foxy. Foxy asks Freddy if he likes Steffany and he says yes. Bonnie makes a worried face and everyone leaves the room. They note that Susie and Steffany are already dressed. Susie says her nickname is Chica and Steffant says her nickname is Wolf-she. Everyone enters a ship and is taken to space where astronomers heard shouts of people and saw the blue cyan beam. The ship lands on a planet and everyone comes out with their helmet to breathe. Freddy starts to walk normally so he hears someone's ass. Before he looks back he feels someone taking his hand, and that one knocks him down. That someone proves to be your student Baby who is totally blue with white eyes. Freddy manages to take down Baby, he soon runs to warn others but Baby had taken Freddy's gun so she starts trying to shoot him. Freddy sees Foxy with his gun, Freddy takes Foxy's gun and starts shooting at Baby but Baby dodges. veryone enters a ship and is taken to space where astronomers heard shouts of people and saw the blue cyan beam. The ship lands on a planet and everyone comes out with their helmet to breathe. Freddy starts to walk normally so he hears someone's ass. Before he looks back he feels someone taking his hand, and that one knocks him down. That someone proves to be your student Baby who is totally blue with white eyes. Freddy manages to take down Baby, he soon runs to warn others but Baby had taken Freddy's gun so she starts trying to shoot him. Freddy sees Foxy with his gun, Freddy takes Foxy's gun and starts shooting at Baby but Baby dodges. Steffany asks Puppet and Baby to stay on the ship. Puppet is required to stay on the ship. They start walking the planet and Bonnie is attacked by Cassidy better known as Golden Freddy. Steffany uses the circling joker on Golden Freddy and he goes to the ship. Then it shows Bianca (Ballora) and Mina (Mangle) running to attack them. Chica and Foxy put the syringe in both and they get back to normal. Then it shows some scenes of them saving some people. Until they arrive on the planet: Saturn. Arriving there they see a man with his whole body covered turning a blue rabbit. Freddy acknowledges that he is his best student Karla, better known as Tonnie (Toy Bonnie). Freddy throws the man to the ground and saves Tonnie. Tonnie is taken to the ship and then taken to area 100. Then show everyone in area 100 celebrating that they are winning. Mangle says they should help because she thinks that they who have been saved are being terrified to be in 100 wonders and they are in danger but Henry says only they are great without help. Baby says his handsome teacher was literally a hero saving Tonnie in a heroic way. Tonnie blushes and laughs Steffany calls Freddy to go somewhere. Steffany takes Freddy to a room with a bed and some candles and roses. Steffany throws Freddy on the bed so they both giggle. Then it shows day and Tonnie is looking for both of them so she opens the bedroom door and sees Freddy and Steffany in the bed covered by the blanket and their clothes are on the floor. Tonnie wakes them up and Henry. Henry is very angry to see that. Henry learns that a soldier of his helped Steffany set the stage for the two to "have fun" Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Steffany and Chica enter the ship but Puppet enters the hidden ship. When they leave the ship they notice a very strange base. Upon entering, they see a yellow bear turning people into cyan blue people with each other. Yellow bear reveals to be the director of college Fredbear. They start fighting with Fredbear until Tonnie appears but with cyan blue skin and white eyes. Fredbear says he kidnapped her again but managed to make her the most dangerous being of all time Fredbear says she agreed to be turned into one of his minions. Fredbear says that Tonnie had the crush on Freddy and that makes Freddy look startled. Steffany makes an angry face and jumps on Tonnie but that deviates. Tonnie picks up Steffany and takes out a ring she had, Tonnie tosses the ring to the floor and Freddy notices that the ring was wedding. Everyone hides because all his "minions" were attacking. Freddy says he doesn't want to be Steffany's friend anymore so he finally notes that he loves Tonnie. Steffany tries to explain to Freddy but he won't let her so she goes to Fredbear but she's hit by him. Her helmet falls and she is thrown into space running out of air meaning she was in space dying. Everyone was in shock. Puppet gave each of them machine guns since she had a very large bag. In the metalworkers there were the jokers. Everyone started to take off and everyone was getting back to normal. Freddy hit Tonnie who returned to normal but Fredbear grabbed Freddy. Fredbear was about to make Freddy one of his army but Tonnie took the machine gun and shot Fredbear. Fredbear fell to the ground so Bonnie grabbed her normal weapon and shot Fredbear. Chica, Foxy, Puppet and Freddy did the same and Fredbear died! Freddy run to Tonnie and kissed her. They kissed and a ship appeared out of nowhere at the base. Then Henry left with a tablet and two guards who were 2 students of Freddy. The tablet had pictures of Wolf-She, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy. Henry said that after it was over the 5 would explode because the 5 had a chip in their clothes that was a bomb that could explode them. Freddy ran to Tonnie and kissed her. They kissed and a ship appeared out of nowhere at the base. Then Henry came out with a tablet and two guards who were 2 guards. The tablet had pictures of Wolf-She, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy. Henry said that after it was over the 5 would explode because the 5 had a chip in their clothes that was a bomb that could explode them. One of the guards when hearing this was super angry and said it was not fair, if the 5 would die Puppet would also have to die because she also helped. Henry on hearing this said that he would leave everyone alive but that the students and the people who were sulked and the 6 would not be able to say anything to the others. Freddy went to the guard and Freddy recognized that the guard was his best student Lefty who was Yeibibeth's boyfriend (Scrap Baby) Everone went back to area 100 and Henry had a big party for everyone and at the end shows Tonnie and Freddy kissing. Characters Protagonists * Gabriel "Freddy" Frederick Fazbear * Susie "Chica" Cecilia * Jeremy "Bonnie" Bonston * Fritz "Foxy" Foxyen * Steffany "Wolf-She" Wolf Co-protagonists * Henry Emily * Charlotte/Charlie "Puppet" Emily Antagonists * Fredbear Secondary Antagonists * Karla "Tonnie" Supporting * Elizabeth "Baby" Afton * Lefty * Bianca "Ballora" * Mina "Mangle" * Cassidy "Golden Freddy" Cameo * Red alligator 1 * Red alligator 2 * Blue bunny * Black mouse * She Wolf Yellow * Gray wolf * Rainbow Haired Girl * Boy with eyes and red hair Cast * Gabriel "Freddy" Frederick Fazbear:Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg/Pewdiepie * Susie "Chica" Cecilia:Elizabeth D/LDShadowLady * Jeremy "Bonnie" Bonston:Joseph Garrett/Stampylonghead * Fritz "Foxy" Foxyen:Jordan Maron/CaptainSparklez * Steffany "Wolf-She" Wolf:Angeline Jolie * Henry Emily: * Charlotte/Charlie "Puppet" Emily: * Fredbear: * Karla "Tonnie": * Elizabeth "Baby" Afton: * Lefty: * Bianca "Ballora": * Mina "Mangle": * Cassidy "Golden Freddy: